


December 2020 Drabbles Collection

by DLManoir



Series: Daily Drabbles [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O Threesome, Alpha Male, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Begging, Beta Female, Blow Jobs, Complicated Relationships, Cute Kids, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Elves, Erotica, F/M, Fantasy, First Dance, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Goodbyes, Human, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Other, Rough Sex, Royalty, Suck and fuck, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Treasure Hunting, Twins, Wax Play, Wizards, alpha parent, omega male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLManoir/pseuds/DLManoir
Summary: All of December's daily drabbles for patrons.What is a drabble?A drabble is a short work of fiction of exactly 100 words.I write these sort of like a warmup when I'm getting ready to write. The brevity is challenging, but it's fun to play around with. I write these every day, sometimes taking requests. I hope you find at least one that's interesting to you!You can learn more about my daily drabbles by following me onTwitter.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Daily Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037757
Kudos: 3





	1. Pheromone Spell (SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> **Week 1 - day 1**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Zach bandaging up a pup’s booboo.

“You’re gonna get hurt if you play rough, Oli,” Zach said softly to the sniffling pup with the bleeding knee.

“B-but Elijah pushed! I… I didn’t push!”

“No!” Elijah quickly protested, “I didn’t push!”

And now he had two crying pups on his hands, one of which was making it really hard to bandage Oliver’s wound. They both clung to him, two little Omegas sobbing for his attention.

“Okay, calm down, you two.” He tried not to laugh. “Let’s make Oli’s booboo better and then we can all play. The three of us.”

That cheered the two pups right up.


	2. Ocean's Deep (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 1 - day 2**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Honesty is the best policy.

Everywhere Johnny touched left behind a trail of desire. Teasing Matthew until he was a panting, writhing mess with an Alpha nestled between his legs.

“  _ God, please!  _ ” he begged, lifting his hips.

John avoided his bobbing cock.

_ Again! _

“  _ Hnnngh!  _ ”

“Tell me what you want, Omega.”

“  _ Noooo!  _ ”

“Then I’m not touching you.”

Matthew sobbed into his arm. “Please…” But the Alpha made a noise in the negative. “Anything… Everything…”

“No. Tell me honestly what you want.”

“M-my dick!” he paused. “A b...blowjob… Please…”

John chuckled. “You got it, Boss.”

Matthew gasped as he was wrung of his pent up frustration.


	3. Original (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 1 - day 3**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : With a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Threesome - FMM

Sunny kept squeezing around Adam’s cock to the point of becoming painful, but he kept insisting they keep moving. Perhaps doing it while standing wasn’t smart.

“Don’t stop,” Sunny said, voice hitching.

“I can’t even pull out.”

“Wait,” Ruby said and kneeled at her Omega’s feet. “I’ll help.”

“How are you going to—oh, g-gods, fuck!”

The Beta swallowed Sunny’s cock to the hilt. His insides quivered as he was sucked and fucked.  _ In and out. Back and forth. _ “  _ Uuuuuhhhhn! U-uhn! Uhn! C-cumming!  _ ”

Adam pounded Sunny’s orgasm out of him while Ruby received her reward for helping.

“  _ F-ffffuck!  _ ” Sunny moaned.


	4. Arabian Thieves (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 1 - day 4**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Akeem and Sokari find unexpected loot.

Something wasn’t right and Akeem knew it. They’d raided the temple but the smell of gold was still so prominent. Sokari came to get him before the others left.

“There’s more,” he said.

“More? We searched the temple top to bottom, though,” Sokari told him. “How could there be more?”

He pointed to the wall in front of them. “Through there.”

They prodded and tapped on each brick until one gave away. The rest followed easily from there. They pried a hole big enough to peer through before Sokari bolted to get the others.

“There’s more gold! Akeem found more!”


	5. The Royal Guard Dog (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 1 - day 5**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Green with envy.

_ I swear, every time I see her, she’s got a new slave lapping at the soles of her feet! _

Aislinn was fuming. Just like every harvest festival, all of the regency was gathered in his father’s palace, and just like every year, the youngest princess of the Northern kingdom had a new servant to chaperon her.

A handsome human man. Tall. Lithe. Almost elven-looking. With dark brown hair and an intense green stare.

His eyes caught Remiel’s form standing on the other side of the ballroom. He’d make sure to take his frustration out of the royal guard later tonight.


	6. Ocean's Deep (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 1 - day 6**
> 
> Prompt by patron _JamJars_ : Tuxedos

Johnny was undoubtedly an attractive Alpha, but there was something almost regal about him when he wore that fitted tuxedo that made Matthew’s knees weak.

The man was drop dead gorgeous.

A drop dead gorgeous man prowling directly for him. And the music slowed, lights dimming.

“Your cowboy’s coming,” Cassie whispered. “Go dance with him, and then you can tear off his tux when you have him in your cabin!”

“Shut up, Cass! I’m not—”

His hiss tapered to a whine when he locked gaze with ocean blue eyes.

“Come dance,” Johnny’s voice rumbled sensually low.

_ Fuck! _ He couldn’t refuse.


	7. Arabian Thieves (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 1 - day 7**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Akeem and Sokari helping Kemnebi cook.

“Dont!” Kemnebi swiped the meat from Akeem’s fingers. “Keep. Peeling.”

Akeem grumbled but did as told, and peeled potatoes with his brother. It was their turn to help, meaning they would eat last. He was hungry now, though.

When the panther wasn’t looking, he gorged down on a piece of potato he cubed.

“Here,” Sokari slipped him a piece of meat he managed to sneak. Akeem hummed contentedly and they traded appreciative glances.

Supper was served and Akeem watched with envy as everyone came to get a bowl of the delicious stew. And then it was his turn to eat.


	8. Strange Magic (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 2 - day 1**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : “Show me again!”

Colours rose from Amias’s palm, lightning dancing. It swirled, bolted, twisted wildly, contained by the magic bending it, and the air grew hot despite the night’s cold grasp.

Amias looked to Quillan, assessing whether he was ready to see it all come to an explosive culmination. He was captivated, hypnotized by the show of lights. The sparks flew up high into the sky, now a tiny light, and exploded like a firework.

“Wow!” Quillan gasped. “Show me again! Show me again! Again! Again!”

Amias laughed softly, but urged him back home. “Tomorrow, Quill. You have to get to bed now.”


	9. Ocean's Deep (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 2 - day 2**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Rescarring a bondmark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: omegaverse, bond marking

“It’ll hurt.”

Cassie’s eyes narrowed. “I know that.”

Philip smiled, pleased with his mate’s determination. He caressed her arms, her shoulders, and stopped with one hand over her throat, tilting her head to reveal his mark. The imprint was a perfect match to his teeth.

“Do it,” she told him.

He opened his mouth, let his teeth graze her warm skin, before biting down over the existing scar. Hard. Until his eye teeth broke the skin and she winced. He had to support her, but he’d freshened the mark bonding them.

“Mine for another year.”

She elbowed him, smiling. “Idiot.”


	10. Pheromone Spell (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 2 - day 3**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Zach and Morgan putting out Christmas presents.

Zach and Morgan snuck out from their room, the pack of pups perfectly asleep in their bed, and set about preparing Christmas morning. Zach was picky about present placement; everything had to be just right.

He picked a small box with his name on it. “Is this for me?”

Morgan shrugged, “Seems like it.”

“You got me this?”

“No. Not me. The kids.”

He shook it, listening intently. Nothing. He frowned and turned it over in his hands, tempted to tear the paper right away.

Morgan took it from his hands. “You have to wait like everyone.”

“That’s not fair…”


	11. Ocean's Deep (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 2 - day 4**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : A photo/picture is placed on the fridge.

It’d taken about a week for Matthew to settle into his cabin at Green River Ranch, but now he was back in his boat with Johnny, and feeling awkward about it. He’d lived here for a whole year…

Seeing the sudden shift in his mood Johnny pressed him into the cabin, the kitchen. “Let’s put it up, Matt!”

It did cheer him up.

Matthew pulled a small picture from his pocket, straightened out the edge of it, and gave it a fond once-over before pinning it to the fridge.  _ Cassie’s baby. _

“You think she’ll give us one?”

“Not a chance!”


	12. Original (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 2 - day 5**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Closing time.

Ludo was closing alone today, which he hated, and he couldn’t wait to lock up and leave.  _ The day I quit, I swear some people are gonna get a serious talking to. _ A client had almost gotten the better of him earlier.

The door opened, bell ringing, and Ludo sighed. His annoyance dissipated, however, when he saw his new customer.

_ The lonely Beta! _

But what was he doing here? It was late! He never came this late. “Uh, welcome!”

“Hi.”

Ludo went behind the register, but the Beta didn’t order.

“Are you done soon?

“Yeah.”

“Wanna go for a drink?”


	13. Arabian Thieves (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 2 - day 6**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : A twin’s mistaken identity.

The twins had gone too far. He found them at the well, quenching their thirst.

“Akeem!” Fakhir growled at the first twin he saw.

The twin in question, though, tilted his head in confusion. It was the other one, the one looming over the edge of the well, whose ears perked. He’d called out the wrong name. No matter.

“I heard about what you’ve done in the—”

Sokari lifted his hand. “Not Akeem.” He walked away.

“I’m Akeem, dumb dog!” Akeem snickered, walking away.

“Shifty foxes!”

He should have known it would be like this. Foxes listened to no one.


	14. Ocean's Deep (SFW-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 2 - day 7**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Accidentally seeing someone naked.

Agitated waters shook the boat until Matthew woke up, nauseated. Johnny slept unbothered.

“Lucky bastard,” he grumbled, sitting at the dining table.

He’d have to wake the Alpha soon to stay in front of what he assumed was an approaching storm. Only, his thoughts were swept away, stolen when John walked out of the bedroom stark naked.

With his cock out.

Matt’s eyes widened, staring at its impressive size, before he forced himself to look away. “Go get dressed!”

“Goin’ t’piss,” John said, half-asleep.

He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to seeing a cock first thing in the morning.


	15. Pheromone Spell (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 3 - day 1**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Well past bedtime.

“Mama?” came a little voice in the midst of night.

Zach nearly jumped off of Morgan, the sheets pulled up the length of their bodies despite still being dressed. “Nesrine!” he barked, surprised.

“What are you doing up, baby?” Morgan asked.

The girl rubbed her eyes and padded over to the bed, climbing on, and showed Morgan the story book she’d brought. “Mama wasn’t there for bedtime. I didn’t want you to feel sad.”

So she wanted him to read her a story? Cute. They eased her between them and took the book.

“Fine, but just one and then bed.”


	16. Arabian Thieves (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 3 - day 2**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Kiss and make-up.

Akeem hated seeing his brother angry. He didn’t understand why. So he pulled out the big guns, made himself as small and innocent as he could, and kept circling around him.

“Are you a vulture?!”

“If you want me to be one—”

“Oh, shut up! Leave me alone.”

Sokari calmed and Akeem gradually closed the distance until their tails could brush. He lured his brother into looking at him a few times, pouting and smiling, until he was forgiven.

“What do you want?” Sokari grumbled.

“Just a kiss.”

Sokari growled at him, but kissed him regardless. He couldn’t stay angry.


	17. Ocean's Deep (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 3 - day 3**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : A fond farewell.

“Matty!”

They were ready to leave for the sea, their provisions on board, when Matthew turned to see Little Clem. Cassie and Philip followed her. She leapt into his arms.

“Came to say goodbye?”

“Yeah!”

“She insisted on coming,” Cassie said.

“Are you guys all packed?” Philip asked.

“Yeah. We’re ready to head out.”

Cassie fought tears. “This is going to be good for you.”

“Don’t cry, Cass,” he said, hugging her. “This is until next time.”

He handed Clem back.

“Be well, Matty.”

“You too.”

One last sentimental hug before Matthew climbed into the boat, and he sailed off.


	18. Strange Magic (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 3 - day 4**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : More than meets the eye.

The forest was tranquil when Amias left to gather his plants. Quillan followed, the boy often distracted by a flower or insect. Everything was new and fascinating for him.

“Come on, Quill,” Amias said. “You’re going to get left behind—”

He turned mid-sentence and gasped. Quillan played at the foot of a hot-tempered centaur.

“Quillan!”

He leapt for the boy, heart in his throat. The centaur looked at Quillan, at Amias, and turned his cheek, grunting. It was leaving without even a stump of its hoof. Amias couldn’t believe his eyes. Quillan had the forest at his beck and call.


	19. Ocean's Deep (NSFW-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 3 - day 5**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Hiding the evidence.

Johnny lay atop him, breathing heavy. The extra weight was comforting until a knock disturbed them. “Shit,” John growled, pushing off.

Matthew keened when the knot stretched his rim.

“Sorry. Get up.”

He did, stumbling to his feet, not bothering to clean the slick and cum, now tacky, between his cheeks and thighs.

They got dressed, tussled the covers haphazardly, and sprayed a heavy mist of air freshener throughout the cabin. It took only a moment to clean up before John reached the door.

“Ready?”

He nodded. Johnny opened the door.

“Hey—wow! It fucking reeks in here!” Cassie grimaced.


	20. Ocean's Deep (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 3 - day 6**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Bittersweet

Matthew stopped on the porch and turned to Johnny who stood at the bottom of the steps. The Alpha looked at him expectantly, but a curious look shifted in those deep-blue eyes.

Matt touched the man’s cheek. “The last time we were here…”

John frowned, realizing.

“Do… you want to come in?” he said, as he should have back then.

John nodded slowly. They’d agreed not to talk about that night—the asshole didn’t deserve another second of their life—but forgetting was difficult. He’d been changed, in more ways than one.

Matthew clung to the good memories. “Come on.”


	21. The Royal Guard Dog (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 3 - day 7**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Frosting on the nose.

Aislinn forced Remiel to look up while he jerked his cock. “Open your mouth,” he said, squeezing his shaft.

He pumped out a last dollop of pre-cum onto Remiel’s chin, before finally blowing his load. It squirted all over his face, his cheek, forcing one eye shut, even across his nose. Everywhere except in his mouth. Remiel flinched, but didn’t pull away.

After recovering from his orgasm, Aislinn stared down at the man, soiled and shamed, snickering. He thumbed the bridge of Remiel’s nose, spreading his seed.

“That’s the kind of frosting I wanna see on your nose, filthy whore.”


	22. Pheromone Spell (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 4 - day 1**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Zach is awoken suddenly from a nap.

The day was so hot, the AC was poor respite from the heat. Whatever relief Zach found in his living room allowed him to drift to sleep when he stretched on the couch.

It was quiet; the chirping cicadas’ summer song scarce bothered him.

However, he couldn’t ignore the small hands that slapped his chest, startling him awake. “Papa! Papa! I touched a snake!” Nesrine’s smile beamed. “I touched a snake!”

“Yeah. Cool,” Zach said, sluggish with sleep.

Morgan appeared to herd the girl away, allowing Zach a moment to wake up. “Come on, Nessie. Let’s go wash your hands.”


	23. Original (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 4 - day 2**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : A hushed giggle.

Lawrence stirred with the obnoxious ring of an alarm unfamiliar to him. It was Gavin’s. He shook the man on his side. “Your phone. It’s ringing.”

Gavin groaned but stirred, climbing over Laurie. A pointed elbow dug into Laurie’s stomach, and he flinched away, yelping in pain.

“Oh, shit! Sorry!” Gavin jerked, tumbling and falling flat over Laurie.

“Omphf!”

“Sorry!”

Laurie let out a forceful breath through his nose, like a soft giggle. “You always this clumsy?”

Gavin found his phone, turned it off. “I have to go.”

“Hurry. You’ll be late.”

Gavin kissed him. He went back to sleep.


	24. Strange Magic (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 4 - day 3**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : A baby’s first steps.

Amias wasn’t estranged from the forest. Stone giants and tree people regarded the wizard as their own. They didn’t, however, regard the squirming bundle strapped to his back.

He’d named the infant: Quillan.

_ As long as he remains at my side, _ he thought,  _ the forest will accept him in time. _

Indeed. Abandoned at birth, Quillan didn’t fear the creatures of the forest. He seized every opportunity to approach them. Crawling on all fours, he sought after them, frustrated when Amias caught him. So he stood. Legs bowed. Fragile. Unsteady. And he walked—a baby’s first steps.

A wizard’s first troubles.


	25. Arabian Thieves (SFW-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 4 - day 4**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : The best for last.

The twins arrived just in time for the celebrations. For three days and three nights, they reconnected with relatives. Most important of all, however, was their parents and little brother, Alvah.

When the young fennec climbed into Sokari’s lap to pick at the choice morsels of meat he saved, their mother snapped:

“Get your paws out of Sokari’s plate!”

“But Sokari always keeps the best for last and I want more!”

Their mother regarded the kit with severity while the twins shared a lustful look. “I also like to save the best for last,” Akeem said, smirking.

“Later,” Sokari said.


	26. Royal Guard Dog (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 4 - day 5**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : “Don’t make me come in there”

“Don’t make me come in there!”

His father, a pathetic king, was angry. He scoffed, grinning. Remiel’s eyes stared up at him, pleading, begging.

_ A good expression for a guard dog. _

Aislinn grabbed onto Remi’s human ears again and thrust his hips, fucking the guard’s mouth hard and fast while his father raged just outside his bedroom door, spouting empty threats.

“The sooner I cum, the sooner you go back.” That motivated the guard, who swallowed around his cock, throat tightening, sucking him in.  _ “Uuuh! Fuck…” _ He drilled his cock down Remiel’s throat until his hips stuttered and he came.


	27. One Omega For Two (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 4 - day 6**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Picking out a tie.

Aiden's hands were always so gentle around his neck. It sometimes made him laugh.

"What's so funny?" Aiden asked.

The red tie was discarded and a navy blue one took its place.

"Nothing," Milo said, smirking.

Aiden scoffed, but he didn't pry. He threw the blue tie, picking a green one, and wrapped it around Milo's neck.

"Just thinking," Milo said, "You're good with your hands."

Aiden's brow arched. "Mmm."

"I'd love to see you using them in other ways."

"That so?" Aiden yanked the knot, choking Milo's words before they could come out. "After we find you a tie."


	28. Pheromone Spell (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 4 - day 7**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Brushing hair.

"Mama!"

Nesrine ran down the stairs, a brush in her hands. Morgan had asked for it. Today was a big day and she wanted her hair to be perfect.

"I got it!"

Morgan took the brush and seated her in his lap. "Do you want a ponytail or a French braid?" he asked.

"A braid!" she said.

A French braid it was. Morgan was gentle, not to hurt his daughter, but he worked quickly. He doubted she would keep an impeccable hairstyle until picture time, but she was ready for school and out the door before he could warn her.


	29. Original (NSFW-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 5 - day 1**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Freckles.

Lawrence’s freckles were usually unnoticeable, but they came through beautifully under the candlelight. They were darker over his shoulders, too.

“Lift your head, Omega,” Gavin said.

“But it burns!”

Gavin tilted the candle just so and a droplet of red wax fell perfectly over the dark freckle, making Lawrence keen. “Do you want to stop?” He let another drop of melted wax dribble. Then another. And another. Until he’d painted ten freckles a deep red.

“Gavin, please—”

“Remember your manners, Omega,” Gavin interrupted.

Lawrence licked his lips, swallowing hard, and let his head fall, submissive. “Please, Alpha. Keep going.”


	30. Pheromone Spell (SFW-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 5 - day 2**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Weak in the knees.

Zach’s focus was intense when he washed dishes, his intensity building a ridge between him and his Omega, who never could quite stand it long.

“Pass me the towel,” Morgan asked.

Zach reached for the requested item and handed it over, but his mind wasn’t distracted.

One request after another gradually forced Zach further from the sink, fetching and gathering whatever it was Morgan needed. When he returned to washing dishes, Morgan slipped between him and the counter, ass grinding against his crotch, a deep purring from the chest.

“Help me, Alpha,” Morgan begged.

He growled, low and wavering. “Morgan…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read, leave a kudos and a little comment. It truly does make me happy to read all of them, and I think we need all the good feels for 2021. :D
> 
> If you would like to know more about the upcoming works, feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DLManoir). I also have a discord server where you can chat with me: [join here](https://discord.gg/8WqB2VD54c). If you're looking for a place full of welcoming, horny people, with ample pictures of pets and food, then this server's the best place to be.


End file.
